Lo Cortés, No Quita Lo Caliente
by Anniih
Summary: Un caballero desde sus inicios se le inculcan comportarse ante la aristocracia, la monarquía, sobre todo ante las señoritas. ¿Pero en verdad Arthur es tan así?


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia (c) Hidekaz.**  
Advertencia: **La caballerocidad de Arthur. Versión femenina de USA.  
**Pareja: **UKxFem!USA/ArthurxEmily.  
**Agradecimiento:** A mi esposa, tú sabes. Gracias por resumirlo, tendrás tu Manu y Andrés de chinchilla.

Hohola, te apuesto una peineta que en estos días, Fanfiction se llenerá de fic de "4 de Julio". Tengo un presentimiento que será así...y yo también xD

* * *

**Lo Cortés, No Quita Lo Caliente**

Un caballero. Un caballero desde sus inicios se le inculcan comportarse ante la aristocracia, la monarquía, sobre todo ante las señoritas. Siempre cuida su reputación -olvidando cuando una cerveza se le cruza en su destino-, en cualquier lugar y compañía. Intenta verse bien incluso al estar con Francia, España, Prusia y todas esas porquerías de países sin educación, ni los mismos hermanos Italia's poseen su habilidad dejando al desnudo su inexperiencia de "intento de coqueteo".

Todo en él demuestra caballerosidad, pero no nació de la nada, ni ocurrió de la noche a la mañana. Todo comenzó en la edad media, siendo un noble caballero que trataba de patear el trasero de Francis. El _Saludo Militar_. Que con el paso del tiempo se fue transformando en algo divino.

Una simple de su sonrisa puede matar a muchas. Sus facciones se marcan y sus ojos verdes se entrecierran. ¿Podría extenderte la mano? ¿Una pieza de baile? ¿Y qué dicen del beso en la mano? Posar sus labios tenues y suaves en tu mano, levantar el rostro siendo lo más educado posible, sin dar dobles intenciones, incluso llega a arrodillarse. Solo saluda, nada más. Y se aleja por pocos centímetros para preguntarte de tu vida u otras cosas.

Aunque parezca anticuado para estos tiempos, él nunca dejará de ser un caballero, aunque hay muchos imbéciles que lo tratan de antaño, a él no le importa, devuelve el insulto o los ignoras, que quede claro el que sea un caballero no significa que deba dejarse insultar, solo que él sabe cuando y como usarlo, no es idiota, ni impulsivo, como algunas personitas no tan apreciables son para soportar.

Uhm...pensándolo seriamente, Francis suele ser caballero también, pero...su caballerosidad es extraña. Es degeneradamente caballeroso.

Por suerte no es como esa rana.

El siempre es educado, ayudar al prójimo; abre las puerta de una tienda o de cualquier sitio a una señorita, pagar toda la cuenta, regalarle un ramo de flores, chocolates, prestar su paragua si llueve... Es el hombre perfecto. A su edad, se mantiene impecable. Tal vez, un piropo como _'Eres como el vino, mientras más viejo, más bueno', _va con él.

El hombre perfecto. Caballero. Cortés.

El día de hoy a Inglaterra no podrá usar su coche para salir con la estadounidense, su motor se encuentra un poco averiado, prefiere prevenir que lamentar. Otro día lo llevará a revisión técnica. Únicamente le queda gastar su dinero en subirse a un autobús.

No esperan demasiado en la parada. Ofrece a que Emily suba primero y busque asientos para irse juntos, luego sube el inglés todo calmado.

―Iggy, solo queda uno. ―la rubia se le acerca jalándolo suavemente de la chaqueta. El nombrado pestañea observando el único asiento disponible rodeado de mucha gente. ¿Qué hará?

―Siéntate tú, iré de pie. ―dice haciendo a Estados Unidos avanzar.

―Pero... ―no quiere ir al lado de una señora que ocupa casi los dos asientos. Arthur debe comprenderla. La comprende, tiene que sentarse. De pie le doleran los pies con esas botas con tacos, y será descortés sentarse él y no ella, cuando la costumbre dice otra lógica.

Emily accede a sentarse al lado de la señora. Intenta acomodarse. Arthur va de pie cerca de ella, alejado también, lo bastante para no...bueno...ya saben, "no violar" el hombro de su novia. Ni siquiera tiene tal cochinada en mente. No está necesitado.

Se afirma bien. Mira los edificios por el ventanal. Desvía la mirada verificando si ella se encuentra bien, si necesita algo. Todo va tranquilo, hasta que sin querer, desde arriba tiene una perspectiva maravillosa. Sus mejillas se ruborizan. No es bueno _mirarlas_, no es bueno. ¡No ahora!

Sacude la cabeza y observa al conductor. No puede controlarse, _ellas_ le llaman. Regresa la vista desimuladamente para que Emily no lo pille con los ojos en la masa...mejor dicho en los pechos.

Maldita y condenada blusa blanca que trae puesta, ¿no tiene un pañuelo para cubrirle? Cualquier hombre puede estar en su lugar y babear como todo un pervertido.

Pero no, está él, Arthur Kirkland, intentando no babear como todo un pervertido y mantenerse al margen. ¡Mira para otra parte! Le es imposible.

Su cortesía. Su caballerosidad.

Una de las cosas que jamás pasan con el tiempo es su ser caliente, no digamos pervertido o degenerado, no a la altura de Francia, solo por el hecho de ser más conciente en mantenerlo entre cuadro paredes, no divulgarlo con cualquiera.

Y ahí queda lo cortés. Disfrazado.

Ojalá que el autubús se demore en llegar a su destino.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Así no ma' po. La frase la he visto y escuchado varias veces, hasta que la volví a leer en tumbrl y me acordé de Arthur. ¿O acaso creen que Arthur se inclina para ser caballero? Naah, es para verte las piernas :3

Como dicen por ahí, abrir la puerta y dejar que pases no es de caballero, es para verte el trasero xD

Espero que les haya gustado, yo sigo escribiendo "A Mi Modo" y un fic para el cumpleaños de mi hijo Alfred.

Se despide, yo.

Chau, chau!


End file.
